


Heat

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Hansol cries but hes not sad dont worry, Lots of slick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Rimming, Seungcheols just a good alpha, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Hansol accidentally runs out of suppressants and goes into heat at work. Luckily Seungcheol is there to take care of him... in more ways than he thought.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	1. Preheat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last fic I've edited from Tumblr! It was by far my most popular that I had published on that account, so I'm excited to post it again. Part 2 has the actual smut, don't worry 😉

“Fuck,” Hansol whispers, digging deeper into the vanity drawer. He pulls out yet another shiny packet that is, unfortunately like the rest, completely empty. Running a hand through his hair, he glances at the time on his phone before sighing in defeat. If he didn’t leave now, he was going to be late for work for sure. Exiting from the bathroom, Hansol grabs his backpack off of the kitchen table and heads out the door, sending his roommate, Kino, a text in the meantime.

**> >** You don't happen to have any extra heat suppressants, do you?

He texts back when Hansol is almost in the library.

**< <** No are you out?

**> >** Yeah… and I’m due in a couple of days

Hansol mentally curses as he enters the library, goosebumps flaring up on his arms as the smell of the other people and espresso from the coffee shop inside hits his nose. Without having to look he can tell who makes up the morning crowd; mostly betas, a few omegas, and a small gathering of alphas somewhere. Of course, there's one scent that stands out among the rest…

**> >** What are you going to do?

Taking his seat behind the desk, Hansol tries to shake off the warming feeling in his stomach at the smell coming from the office behind him.

**< <** Probably just ride it out, sorry it's last minute but do you have somewhere to stay? :(

**> >** Of course just let me know if you need anything

At least that was sorted out. He sighs, not thrilled at the idea of having to endure a heat after being so good at staying on top of suppressants. Opening up his laptop, Hansol prepares to start emailing his professors about his impending absence from class for the next week. As he hits ‘send’ on the second one, he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he turns on instinct.

Seungcheol stands in the doorway to the office rubbing his eyes, not having noticed him yet. Feeling his skin begin to warm up, Hansol curses his oncoming heat for making him feel so willing to submit to the alpha on sight, even if it wasn’t entirely the heat that did it.

“Good morning, Sollie” he smiles, “How are you?”

“I’m ok,” Hansol’s voice shakes a little and he tries to smile to cover it up. But, of course, Seungcheol notices.

“Hey, are you feeling ok? You seem…”

“It’s nothing! Just a cold,” Hansol awkwardly waves a hand, “That's all”

Seungcheol frowns a little but lets it go, “Alright, well if you need anything just let me know, ok?”

Hansol nods and thanks him, turning back to the laptop with shaking fingers. From how long it takes for his nerves to settle, Hansol can tell Seungcheol lingers just a bit longer, probably watching to make sure he was ok. He was the student supervisor, of course he would make sure one of his classmates was ok. Shaking off the cloud of thought that had fogged up his mind, Hansol gets back to work.

Two hours into working, he begins to feel the familiar prickle of need poking at the back of his mind. Hansol tries to push it down, reminding himself that he just had to make it through the day and then he’d have the whole apartment to himself when he got back. Of course, with the oncoming heat, everything magnified by tenfold and suddenly his senses were latching onto every sound, feeling, and smell. The arguing betas in the corner, the fabric of his sweater beginning to stick to his skin, and of course…

“Here you go,” comes the voice as smooth as honey, and a small bag is set down on the table in front of him, “I got some medicine from the market and some juice, you really should take better care of yourself-“ Seungcheol pauses as Hansol presses his hand to his face, begging his body not to betray him, “Are you sure you're ok?”

“I- uh, could I take off early, actually? I feel-“ Suddenly, the undeniable feeling of slick slips down the inside of his thigh, and Hansol freezes, squeezing his legs together and hoping he can at least stop it from getting too far. Unfortunately, when he looks up, Seungcheol’s eyes are fixed on him and he just knows that the alpha noticed too.

“Hansol,” Seungcheol whispers, cutting himself off with an unexpected growl at the same time Hansol feels another drop of slick leak from him, “Do you need me to walk you home?”

Hansol wants to decline, but when looking around reveals that the alphas in the room are all staring at him, also having caught onto his scent, he decides having a trusted alpha by his side would make him feel safer from anyone looking to “help” him out.

“Yes please,” he whimpers, taking a deep breath and praying that the back of his shorts hasn’t been soaked through. It doesn't feel like they have, but he wants to be somewhere more private before they do.

Making his way around the desk, Seungcheol takes a place by Hansol’s side to walk out with him. They’re almost out the door when an ambitious alpha makes her way over to them. Before she has a chance to grab Hansol, Seungcheol growls, his teeth bared. When he puts an arm around Hansol’s waist, the girl backs off, not submitting but respecting Seungcheol enough to not start a fight.

By the time they make it back to Hansol’s apartment, he’s nearly ready to collapse. Seungcheol practically has to carry him back into his bedroom because his legs won't stand on their own, and Hansol really has to give Seungcheol credit for how much patience he's exhibiting right now. Maybe it was the need to help a desperate omega, but while they were walking, Hansol could have sworn the alpha was emitting a calming pheromone that he could focus on, instead of the stares he was getting from people passing on the street. Either way, his scent was comforting all the way up until he got Hansol safely into his bed.

“Ok,” Seungcheol whispers, setting Hansol’s bag on the floor by the door, “Do you need anything else before I go?”

Go? For some reason, the idea of him leaving right now made Hansol nervous, and it was probably just his omega talking, but he couldn't bear the idea of Seungcheol leaving.

“Seungcheol?” Hansol reaches up for him and he is immediately by the omega’s side, eyes full of concern and… was that a whine coming from him or Hansol? “W-would you stay?”

The idea of having to go through a strong heat after months of suppression without someone there to take care of him, especially when his body was already beginning to burn with want and need, was horrible at this point. Searching Seungcheol’s eyes, Hansol whimpers when he reaches down to stroke the side of his face, practically nuzzling into his palm to effectively gather his scent off of his wrist.

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asks, ever so gentle, “We didn't talk about this before, I don't want you to feel obligated to keep me here or…” he swallows and Hansol follows the movement with his eyes, mouth suddenly watering at the idea of kissing and sucking along the column of his neck, and breathing in the warmth of his scent just under the skin.

“I’m sure,” Hansol nods, trying to shake off the daze that's beginning to settle in his mind. He knows soon he’ll slip fully into heat space and he needs Seungcheol to accept him before he’s too far gone, “I want you to help me… alpha.”

Seungcheol’s eyes darken at the title and he nods, scanning down Hansol’s body before meeting his eyes again.

“Ok,” he says, mostly to himself, before bracing his arms on either side of Hansol’s shoulders, lowering his face to nudge the side of his chin with his nose. Hansol sighs, tilting his head to give the alpha better access to his throat and he groans in return, now drinking in the omega’s scent. A pool of slick seeps from his hole and Seungcheol growls low in his chest, turning his face to mouth at his neck before lightly biting in. Hansol can only squeak in response, giving way to a moan when he begins to lap at the mark just under his ear.

“Let's get you taken care of, hmmm, little omega?”


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol takes care of Hansol, just like he promised

Seungcheol has more patience than any alpha Hansol has ever encountered, and it was driving him crazy. After he had promised to stay with him and help him through his heat, things had been going at a much slower, though comfortable, pace than Hansol had expected. Seungcheol had let him climb into his lap and discard his shirt to the side with shaking hands, helping the omega adjust to a more comfortable position with his legs straddling his thigh, his hands gripped onto Hansol’s waist, and his mouth exploring the expanse of the alpha’s neck and shoulders.

“Mm,” Seungcheol hums as Hansol starts sucking on his skin, swallowing and tilting his head back to give the omega more room, “You're beautiful, you know?”

Under normal circumstances, he’d probably blush and take to hiding his face in embarrassment. The current state of his heat, however, makes Hansol whine from the alpha’s words, digging his nose into the other’s scent gland as another gush of slick began making its way down his thigh, sticking to his skin and pooling under him on the material of Seungcheol’s pants. Hansol could feel the way Seungcheol’s breath stuttered under his mouth, and he lapped up some of the sweat that was beginning to roll down his neck.

“You really should take care of yourself t-though,” he continues, moving one of his hands down to feel the wetness right under Hansol’s crotch, groaning when he got to the inside of his thigh, “If you had gone into heat at work, who knows what would have happened...”

He trails off and Hansol sighs, nuzzling his nose into Seungcheol’s cheek, “I did go into heat at work, so, erm-” and the awkwardness was back. He still had a sliver of time left before he fully slipped into heat space, and Seungcheol had asked that Hansol take control of his body and his actions before he became fully submerged into it. While still having his mind in somewhat of a clear space was nice, it came with moments like this when Hansol felt embarrassed to be scenting Seungcheol up and dripping all over his legs when, in a normal setting, he would be too flustered around the alpha to even say hello, “Thank you for doing this.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Seungcheol replies. He adjusts his position a little, probably trying to get more comfortable. This causes his leg to brush up against Hansol’s confined cock very lightly, but even then he gasps and tightens his arms around his neck. “Close?’

Hansol has to catch his breath before he can reply, “Yeah, probably a few more minutes until I’m under.”

Seungcheol nods, tilting his head back to get a better view of the omega’s face, “Do you… Uhm… have any boundaries I should know about? Before we do this?”

Taken back by his request, Hansol shifts a little to stall for time, “I guess… just take care of the both of us, please. Food and water during breaks, sleep, everything if I don't break out of the heatspace enough.” The next thought that pops into his head makes Hansol blush, and he clears his throat, dropping his head to avoid Seungcheol’s eyes, “And... y-you can knot me if you want. It makes heat easier on both of us.” The other takes a breath, and Hansol continues before he can speak, “I don't have any knotting condoms, but I have regular ones if you just want to… hold it, I guess? Or, I’m on the pill so you don't have to use one if you don't want to.”

“What do you want?” Seungcheol asks, patiently sliding his hands up and down Hansol’s sides.

“I, uh, you can… you don't have to use a condom.”

Seungcheol hums, low and like a growl, and Hansol can feel the last grips of conscious thought slip away, “Cheol,” he pants, gripping onto the alpha’s shoulder tighter, “I’m, it’s-“

“Shh, baby, I got you.” Seungcheol carefully pulls him closer to his neck again, his arms wrapping around Hansol’s waist, “I promised I'd take care of you, don't worry.”

Hansol whimpers, melting against his frame and taking in a deep breath of his scent to calm himself. He digs his nose against Seungcheol, whining when he can't get enough of him.

“Alright, alright,” Seungcheol chuckles, “So needy.” Suddenly, Hansols laying on his back, the alpha hovering inches above him, “You're going to behave, ok? Only good omegas get what they want. What do you want, Sollie?”

Hansol tries to arch up toward him while his hands fiddle with the hem of his own shirt, aching for any sort of relief from the growing need between his thighs, “You, please, I promise, I-I’ll be good.”

“Mmm,” Seungcheol hums, helping Hansol slide the shirt over his head, “prove it.”

With that, he leans down, grabbing Hansol’s chin with one hand and tilting it back until he has to look down to be able to see Seungcheol. His lips attach to Hansol’s neck, and he moans at the feeling of the alpha’s tongue poking at his skin, mimicking what Hansol had been doing earlier to him. Seungcheol takes his time, the agonizingly slow pace of the alpha’s mouth working across the column of his neck driving Hansol mad, always so close to the most sensitive spot on his neck, but never touching.

When he can't take anymore, the feeling of slick soaking through his underwear and sticking to his thighs becoming too much, Hansol keens upward again. Seungcheol, who had been teasing and mouthing at his exposed nipple, pulls away when the omega arches, biting down on the bud at the last second to pull lightly before releasing it from his mouth. Both sides of his chest are covered in spit and bite marks, though it's the dangerous look in Seungcheol's eyes that has Hansol moaning and clenching around nothing.

“What did I tell you to do?” His voice was stern and dominant, making Hansol’s legs clamp together. Seungcheol isn't having any of it though. He grabs the omega’s thighs and pulls them apart with little effort, settling in between them and spreading his knees to keep them from shutting again. Even from where his head is thrown back against the pillow, Hansol can smell the powerful aroma of slick that's soaked through his shorts, and with a glance up, he knows the alpha before him is gone.

What starts as a low rumble in the alpha’s chest becomes a full groan spilling from his mouth as Seungcheol bends down and stuffs his face into the prominent wet patch that's stained his pants. Hansol lets out a whimper as his nose presses against the omega’s hole, tickling the sensitive area over the fabric.

“Cheol… please, don't tease.”

Hansol’s afraid Seungcheol is going to deny his plea, set on working the omega up with just the faintest touches until he was on the brink of an orgasm, almost but never quite there. Instead, he plays nice, though it comes at the price of the alpha maintaining eye contact with Hansol as his teeth latch onto one side of his shorts, pulling them down with his mouth. Seungcheol looks wild, more wolf-like, and dangerous than Hansol had ever seen him before, but the hot spike to his dick and the stream of slick that follows proves he’s not entirely afraid.

Once Seungcheol successfully discards his shorts, he gets to work on Hansol’s underwear, first licking up the slick that's accumulated on the inside of the omega’s thighs, then moving onto the cloth that still covers his crotch. The friction of fabric rubbing against his sensitive skin has Hansol nearly crying, and it's a few swipes of Seungcheol’s tongue later that he’s cumming, practically untouched.

Seungcheol easily takes it in stride, ripping away the cloth to get a taste of what he had really wanted all along. Without wasting a second, Seungcheol licks around Hansol’s rim before pushing his tongue inside, sucking and groaning as the raw taste of the omega floods his mouth. He suckles like he's starving, the dirty sounds of slick and his lips causing Hansol to fall back against the bed, shutting his eyes and clenching the bedsheets under him into tight fists.

Hansol feels a shift on the bed and then one of Seungcheol’s hands is closing around his, the alpha’s fingers working to open his fist and interlock their fingers. His other hand moves, gathering some slick on his fingertips before pushing two into Hansol, sliding in easily with his mouth. Hansol moans at the feeling, clenching down around his fingers as they wander inside of him, brushing up against his walls and searching for his sensitive spots. When Hansol cries out and clenches around Seungcheol’s hand tighter, he smiles against the omega’s thigh, knowing that he found it.

With Seungcheol kissing and nipping at his thighs and the alpha’s fingers working him open, Hansol’s not surprised to feel himself rebounding at an astounding rate. In an effort to avoid cumming again too quickly, he pushes at Seungcheol’s shoulder, whimpering in an effort to get him to move on from prepping him. 

He crawls back up to hover over Hansol, giving him a second to breathe and gather what's left of his composure. Seungcheol’s lips are red and puffy, and even though Hansol can still see the gleam of slick and cum on the alpha’s skin, he pulls him down by the neck for a kiss anyway. He moans against Hansol’s lips, letting the omega be the one to lick and pull his own taste into his mouth. Seungcheol shifts to lay on his elbows and Hansol feels the alpha’s hard length nudge up against his abdomen. The weight against his skin seems to reignite something in his stomach, and Hansol quickly plants his feet on the bed to trap Seungcheol in between his knees.

“Need you,” he pants against Seungcheol’s lips, squeezing his legs together to try and get some friction. The alpha only nods, some of the dominant attitude in him having been extinguished by how much Seungcheol needed him too.

“You're going to have to let me go so I can get my pants off,” he chuckles. Hansol whines, reluctantly letting go of him. Seungcheol quickly undresses, throwing his pants and underwear somewhere off of the bed to join the rest of the clothes. Hansol glances down to take in the alpha’s length, his eyes trailing from the tip of his cock down to the base. Alphas were usually well endowed by nature but he wasn’t expecting Seungcheol to be, well… that. The thought of being spread open and fucked with how thick his length was had Hansol almost crying out already.

Taking his arousal for distress, Seungcheol dropped back to his arms, nuzzling into Hansol’s neck as reassurance. “We’ll go slow, ok? You'll be nice and wet and ready.” To make his point, Seungcheol brings his hand back down to his hole to slide two fingers back inside, “More than you already are now.”

“Mmm, please,” Hansol begs.

Seungcheol just smiles against his skin, “Please what?”

“Please, alpha, please fuck me.”

Seungcheol’s act breaks for a second so he can glance down at his fingers, trying to figure out if the omega was ready or not despite his pleas. When he's able to slip a third finger in without resistance, he decides to test out his cock instead, pulling his fingers out and sucking them clean.

Seungcheol positions himself over Hansol, rubbing his head along his rim to gather up the slick there before prodding his hole with the tip.

“Ready?” he asks. All Hansol can do is nod, too consumed by the feeling of finally getting to be filled up. Slick flows out around the alpha’s length, making it wetter.

When he finally pushes inside of him, Hansol is ready to cum already. Seungcheol slips in with ease, the omega’s wet walls hugging him snuggly as he moves forward slowly, each inch more tantalizing than the last. Hansol’s head is thrown back all the way, back arching off of the bed and Seungcheol swears he's never seen anything more amazing in his life. He can’t resist the urge to mark up Hansol’s neck more, so he leans down to start biting and sucking as his hips continue thrusting into him. When he gets as far as he can, he takes a moment before moving, relishing in the whines and pants of relief spilling from Hansol’s beautiful lips.

He starts out at a steady pace, slowly pulling out all the way before thrusting back inside. He's not pounding into him yet, but the sounds of his hips meeting Hansol’s thighs and of slick being pushed back into him with every thrust is enough to drive the omega closer to the edge. With a grunt, Seungcheol starts to pick up speed, his arms looping under Hansol’s waist and dragging his hips up so he can properly aim deeper. With the new angle, Hansol can feel him all the way up into his stomach, the new sensation pulling a moan from him.

Seungcheol suddenly pulls out and rolls Hansol over onto his stomach, letting him adjust his legs to properly present to the alpha. He groans when Hansol arches his back, raising his ass higher up in the air. “God, you're beautiful,” he sighs, taking his cheeks into his hands and spreading them apart to reveal Hansol’s glistening hole to him again, “I would completely ravish you if I could.”

“Another time,” Hansol whines, the alpha’s words warming him up from the inside. There was no time to think about it though, as Seungcheol was already pushing back inside of him, Hansol’s hole easily welcoming him back and pulling him in. He thrusts faster this time, one hand wrapping around the omega’s belly while the other goes to his shoulders, pressing Hansol down as his body drapes over him, covering him completely. They were both panting from arousal and exertion, but Hansol can tell Seungcheol’s close from the way his rhythm is starting to become sloppy and uncoordinated. The hand on his belly reaches down to wrap around his cock, fingers swiping through the precum beading at the tip and making Hansol cry out. Seungcheol lets out a moan of his own, his lips attaching to the back of Hansol’s neck and starting to suck again.

Hansol begins to feel the stretch of the base of the alpha’s cock and pushes backward with his hips to clench around him, encouraging Seungcheol to keep going and lock inside of him. The movement makes him growl again, and he pins Hansol further into the bed. The act of dominance, plus the stretch of Seungcheol’s cock and the steady movement of his fingers has Hansol slumping into the bed with a loud moan, cumming for a second time. Seungcheol slips his knot inside and begins to rut up against him, finally releasing with a cry of his name and his face buried in Hansol’s neck.

The rise and fall of his chest presses into Hansol’s back, reminding him to catch his breath too. The daze of heat didn’t affect him as strongly as Hansol had expected it too, but having Seungcheol pump out alpha pheromones and give him the proper fuck his body craved probably helped. It had been a while since he’d last had sex with anyone, much less had anyone knot him, but something about having Seungcheol there, buried deep inside Hansol with his cum still spilling into him, felt right. It felt familiar.

Hansol catches his breath long before Seungcheol’s knot goes down, but the alpha takes the opportunity to check up on him and make sure he was ok. He kisses a few of the deep bruises he can reach, apologizing for being so harsh on the omega’s skin while nibbling on a different space. He feels like he should be annoyed, but Hansol found himself endeared by the action instead, secretly basking in the idea of being marked completely by him and nobody else. Seungcheol seems to catch onto his train of thought, because he shifts his hips slightly, reminding Hansol that right now, he was all Seungcheol’s.

The motion suddenly ignites something in him again, and by the time Seungcheol grinds his hips down again, Hansol was slipping into heatspace again. The alpha simply growls, making Hansol submit under his hold as Seungcheol’s hand moves back down to nudge around his rim, being careful to stay away from the knot.

“Wet again already?” Hansol can hear the smirk in his voice and whines, squirming under his hold, “Don't worry, little omega.” he presses a kiss to his ear, “I promised to take care of you, didn’t I?”


End file.
